


Watching Over Me

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Fred's funeral, Luna offers Ginny some comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written fairly quickly while waiting outside my sister's musical theatre class, though I've also edited it. I also did post it on tumblr.

His body was cold, but a grin was still wide across Fred’s face, even as a couple of tears fell on his cheek from above. Ginny wiped her eyes. This was the last time she would see Fred.

Ginny reached into the coffin, letting out a shaky breath, and pressed her hand against Fred’s cheek. Sniffing slightly, she moved away for other people to get a look, and continued walking away, until she was far from everyone else.

Voldemort had been defeated a week previously, which should have been a cause of celebration, but it wasn’t. Not with so many people gone. Not with Fred gone. For the past week, George had refused to leave their old bedroom, only coming out for the funeral.

“Ginny?” a familiar dreamy voice asked, a pale hand placing itself on her should.

“Luna, how did you go on when your mother died?” Ginny asked, blinking a couple of times, but the tears just wouldn’t go away.

“It wasn’t easy,” Luna said, her hand moving from Ginny’s shoulder and intertwining with Ginny’s fingers, “I still miss her every day. She was my best friend. But I know she’s still watching over me, and she loves me.” Ginny squeezed Luna’s hand, drawing comfort. The pair stood in silence, holding hands, giving and receiving solace for their personal losses until Molly called for them. Ginny turned to Luna and kissed her quickly before the two walked back, hand in hand.

Ginny knew Fred was watching, wherever he was, and was happy that Ginny had found someone who was so special to her. 


End file.
